1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for securing computer data storage in a computer enclosure, and in particular to a securing device of computer data storage that allows ready and efficient mounting/dismounting of the data storage.
2. The Prior Art
A computer comprises data storage devices, such as hard disk drive, floppy disk drive and CD-ROM for storage of data. Conventionally, the data storage devices are fixed in a computer enclosure by bolts. Thus, it requires tools to tighten and loosen the bolts. The tightening/loosening operation is laborious and time-consuming.
Improvements for efficiently mounting/dismounting computer data storage have been made. An example is that disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 81207129. Rails are mounted on opposite walls of a disk drive rack for quickly positioning a disk drive into the disk drive rack. However, bolts are still required for securing the disk drive in the disk drive rack. Another improvement is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 78201813 in which catches are formed on opposite sides of a disk drive for engaging with corresponding slots defined in side walls of a disk drive rack to retain the disk drive in the rack. However, bolts are required to secure the catches to the disk drive.
Similar techniques are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 79209891, 82202204 and 82207667 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,262,923 and 5,510,955. All these prior art techniques suffice the inconvenience of using bolts to securing parts thereof.
It is thus desired to provide a device for securing a computer data storage device that overcomes the above problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a device for efficiently mounting/dismounting a computer data storage device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for securing a computer data storage device without using a tool.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device having a simple structure for efficiently securing a computer data storage device.
To achieve the above objects, a securing device in accordance with the present invention that secures a computer data storage device in a computer enclosure comprises a support frame having a top wall for supporting the data storage device and two side walls for supporting the support frame in the enclosure. Aligned openings are defined in the side walls for movably receiving a control bar therein with the control bar being movable between a released position and a locked position. Elongate slots are defined in the top wall extending in a direction normal to the moving direction of the control bar for receiving projections mounted to the data storage device. The control bar has a bottom section and at least a front section. Notches are defined in the front section through which the projections pass when the control bar is at the released position. Stop walls are formed on the bottom section offset from the notches a predetermined distance for engaging with the projections of the data storage device when the control bar is moved to the locked position. A resilient tab is formed on the top wall of the support frame and is resiliently biased to engage with an opening defined in the control bar for retaining the control bar at the locked position. Stroke limiting elements are formed on opposite ends of the control bar to limit the stroke of the control bar and prevent the control bar from being detached from the support frame.